


Hold me Break me

by Abi_snail



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Play, M/M, all live no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_snail/pseuds/Abi_snail
Summary: Just a little Nori/Fili action because Nori does not get enough love!(Title is from the song Bloodstream by Transviolet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment ♥

It was so easy that it almost wasn't even worth it... _almost_.

The latch to the window popped open as easily as any other he'd slid his slim knife under. He had imagined this one would be much more difficult, he almost laughed when he stepped inside the room.

He made no sound, feet too light even on the hard floors beneath him. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. He stood still as stone, listening before making his next move. No one had heard him of course, Nori was too good at his job for that.

He moved with grace unusual for a dwarf, no sound as he glided toward the dresser. The circlet was a simple silver thing, he had taken much flashier items than this, but a bet was a bet...and Nori never backed down from a challenge.

The covers shifted as the occupant of the room rolled over in bed. The thrill of him being so close, of the possibility of being caught shot straight through his spine. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood on his tongue.

He pulled his eyes away from the sleeping form and went back to the task at hand. He slipped the simple circlet into his tunic.

He turned to leave but a surprised gasp had him stopping in his tracks. The blond prince was sitting up in bed, eyes locked on the shadowed figure that wasn't supposed to be there.

Instinct acted before his brain caught up and he had a knife up to Fili's neck. "Scream and I'll slit your throat."

He smirked when the prince's mouth snapped shut, obedient little thing. He pulled the knife back, not actually willing to cut the boy. He didn't hurt people unless they left him with no other option. Even Nori had limits.

"Good boy." He spun around toward the window again.

"Why?"

The simple word from his obvious tense throat filled Nori with a thrill of another sense.

He smirked. "Because I can."

He slipped out just as silently as he had arrived.

He handed the circlet over to the man who bet him he couldn't get it and wandered off.

If later he got himself off to the image of those pretty, panicked blue eyes...well that was his business.

~~~

He only joined Thorin's stupid suicide mission because he couldn't talk his brothers out of going.

He truly couldn't care less about the mountain and the crown-less king, had no loyalty to either, but he was and always would be loyal to his blood.

He had to laugh when he saw the princes in the shire, the gods were always funny things.

His life didn’t lead to him hanging around royals and he wasn’t often in the same place, he traveled as far as he could as often as he could. Yet there they were, all bright eyes and excitement for the journey ahead.

Nori’s sharp green eyes lingered on one longer than the other though. He’d grown up nicely, pretty as ever but solid now, no longer the scared young dwarf that came up on the wrong end of Nori’s knife.

He watched as Fili removed his coat, noticing the knives tucked inside and grinned wolfishly. The boy appeared to have a thing for blades, he hoped that he’d had something to do with that.

The muscles of his chest were obvious under the thin blue tunic he wore, his arms thick from the years of training with Dwalin. Nori didn’t stop grinning when those pretty, pretty blue eyes flickered over to him, didn’t shy away under the prince's gaze. He held it, tilted his head as if daring Fili to make another move.

He didn’t. He pulled his eyes away from the thief and turned his attention back to his younger brother who still hadn’t shut up. Nori didn’t miss the blush the coloured Fili's face or the way he shifted just slightly closer to Dwalin.

He pulled his eyes away finally, no sense in upsetting the little prince and ending up with Dwalin’s knuckle-dusters in his face before they even started the journey.

He knew he was being watched, years of running from guards taught him what that felt like, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. He smirked to himself wondering what the little prince was thinking.

After Thorin arrived and the company began to settle, Nori escaped out the back, no one noticing his absence...at least not that he realized.

"Why are you here?"

Nori snapped around at the voice suddenly behind him, grinning to hide his surprise. "Ah, prince Fili."

"I know who you are...I know what you do."

"Do you now?"

Fili just nodded. Nori noted the way the prince had slightly stepped back but he didn't break eye contact. He was brave but he wasn't stupid.

"Are you going to sell me out? Run and tell your uncle Thorin all about my bad behavior?"

He shook his head. "No."

Well that was surprising. "No? Why not?"

Fili shrugged. "He'd blame me in some way I'm sure. He'd say I should have been faster, should have grabbed you, stopped you so you could be arrested..."

Nori cocked his head at that, it made no sense but he wasn't going to argue with it. Fili seemed to believe every word he spoke.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

"I was just curious I guess." He shrugged again, some tension easing from his shoulders. "Why did you join the quest?"

"I have my reasons." The less anyone knew about him the better.

"Oh." Fili turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "I've always wondered...what did you do with my circlet?"

Nori just laughed quietly. He didn't miss the gleam in Fili's eyes, tracked as they roamed over his body before he finally went back inside.

Maybe the quest would be fun after all.

~~~

As they traveled, Nori was hyper aware of Fili constantly near him. He’d ride just behind him, when they set up camp Fili always managed to set his bedroll just close enough to Nori’s, his eyes wide and bright anytime the thief would clean his knives. The prince seemed to catch on that Nori didn’t want anyone knowing all of his hiding places for his weapons. Nori would raise and eyebrow and point at the ground and Fili obediently cast his eyes down, not looking up until he heard Nori begin to sharpen another one.

And wasn’t that something, the blonds unwavering desire to do as he was told was stupidly endearing and Nori wanted to wreck him, wanted to push and push just to see how far he could go.

Kili was talking...honestly when was he not- and Fili was trying to listen, was trying to be the dutiful big brother, but Nori could see his eyes still flashing over to him and his knives, watched his fingers drum along the hilt of one of his own. Everyone was starting to settle down, trying to get a few hours of sleep before Thorin decided it was time to be off again. Nori was given first watch, he shrugged and perched himself up on a large rock, still tending to his blades.

“Fi, I’m cold.”

He heard Kili's voice just hardly over a whisper. Fili took off his coat and wrapped it around his little brother, smiling down at him.

Nori shook his head. He was far too giving and everyone seemed so willing to take and take, never bothering to be sure Fili still had anything for himself.

Fili was now exposed to the cold, but he was ok with that because his brother was warm. He supposed he’d do the same for Ori but Nori had gone without for most of his life, he was used to that.

Fili tried to get comfortable but couldn’t seem to manage. He tossed and turned, wrapped his arms around himself, then just stared up at the sky in annoyance.

The thief could see him shivering from where he sat. Nori stood and pulled the coat he’d been sitting on over to Fili, tossing it at the prince.

“What-“

“All your squirming is driving me mad.” He didn't say another word, just went back to the rock.

He glanced over as Fili buried himself in the fabric, eyes falling shut as he finally rested easily beside his brother. What a sight that was.

~~~

It didn't stop, Fili drew closer and closer, starting conversations when the thief was sitting alone, questioning how he'd gotten some of his knives. The young prince held onto every word Nori spilled, he grasped desperately, soaking it in and drowning in it. Nori didn't mind, enjoyed filling his ears with tales he probably shouldn't hear. He liked the color that crept up Fili's neck to his cheeks when Nori told particularly naughty stories.

Dori watched like a hawk, he always did. He cornered Nori one night, pressing his back up against a tree, eyes hard in a way only Dori could manage. He rarely used his strength, but it was always there, curled just under the surface of his skin.

"Don't do something stupid, Nori."

He smiled, all sharp teeth and edges. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"He is a prince and Thorin will kill you...possibly me and Ori along with you."

The mention of his sweet little brother made him freeze. Dori always knew where to hit to hurt the worst. He shoved Dori back and straightened his tunic.

"I'm not going to do anything." He stormed off into the woods after that, needing space from his overbearing brother. He knew he meant well, but he and Dori never have and never would see things the same way.

Talking wasn't a crime, besides, Fili came to him, it was never the other way around. He supposed it didn't really matter. If Fili went running to his uncle with anything he knew he'd be to blame, the prince wouldn't ever be looked at twice.

The crunch of boots had him spinning and pushing his knife up at whoever was trying to sneak up behind him. Part of him wasn't even surprised to see Fili there. His eyes were wide and Nori could feel him swallow against the blade of the knife pressing into his throat. They stood like that for a long moment, neither willing to move.

Fili's eyes held his, glazed and shining with something Nori wasn't sure he understood. He pulled the knife away slowly, keeping it in his hand.

"What do you want?"

It seemed to take Fili a moment to remember how to speak.

"I-they wanted me to find you...B-Bombur finished cooking."

"Ok. Be there in a minute."

When Fili didn't move he rolled his knife between his fingers.

"Was that all you needed?"

Fili had been watching the knife but met Nori's eyes at the words.

"What?"

"Was that all you came over here for?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah." He ran off like a skittish animal and Nori grinned.

Fun indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Trolls were not fun. 

They were huge, and ugly, and stupid, and Nori wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

He tried to keep his eyes on his youngest brother as they fought, spinning and swinging weapons he hadn't used in so long. 

He struggled to not knock Fili and Kili on their asses, this was their fault!

The blond prince was racing about, sword flying with ease as he backed each of his brothers attacks. 

At least he could fucking fight.

After Bilbo and Gandalf managed to get them out of the mess, Nori was still raging. He still had fire burning in his veins, not at all helped by the orcs and wargs chasing after them.  
He'd lost sight of Ori and hearing Thorin yell out his name had him running harder, he needed to get to him. 

Gandalf had them sliding down a rock, leading them somewhere else. He grabbed hold of Ori, refusing to let him go until they got wherever they were going, until they were safe.

Rivendell....

Of course.

He rolled his eyes, arm tight around Ori's shoulders. He didn't trust elves.

Elrond was kind enough, offered them rooms. Thorin turned down the offer, saying he wanted to keep the company close together. Elrond didn't comment, just nodded and walked off. Nori would have been glad to have a room, somewhere private. He didn't do well with large groups...Nori was always best when he was alone. 

As everyone set their things out Nori went to explore. He still had a buzz running through him and knew he wouldn’t be settling anytime soon.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, wondering what the elves fascination with trees was! Everything was wood, everything seemed far too fragile. He resisted the urge to grab something and snap it in half.

He ended up outside behind Elrond's palace, eyes still taking it all in. A sniffle from somewhere ahead of him caught his attention.

Nori kept his steps silent as he peered around the corner. He'd been expecting an elf...not Fili. His shoulders slumped forward and he rubbed at his face quickly. There was no question that he'd been crying.

He knew he should leave, let him have his moment. He wasn't sure if it was his older brother instinct or something that he didn't dare name, but he was moving toward the prince.

"Fili?"

He jumped, hand flying to his sword before realizing who it was. He wiped at his face again, trying to hide the evidence that he'd been crying. 

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Nori shrugged and turned to leave, he wasn't going to press, he _wasn't_ going to care that much.

"Did Thorin send you over here?" Fili's voice cracked and it shouldn't have sent a shiver down Nori's spine but it did.

"No. I didn't even see him. I was bored."

"I bet you think I'm pathetic now." He sat back down where he'd been before. "I know I messed up, Kili had asked to spar and I knew better, but he was restless and I knew it would make him feel better...someone could have been hurt and that's my fault."

He held his tongue, he'd been so ready to go off on both of the princes but suddenly it felt different. 

"Was Thorin ripping into you then?"

"Of course he was." He rolled his eyes. "When is he not?"

He looked around. "And Kili?"

Fili flinched. "I was the one that messed up."

Nori wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way Thorin treated both boys, how one seemed more important than the other. He wasn't surprised to know Fili had been punished while Kili clearly had not.

He grabbed Fili's wrist and dragged him to the little pond that was near them. "Clean yourself up and calm down."

Fili hesitated but Nori fixed him with a glare and he moved toward the water. Nori crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for Fili to compose himself.

Fili wouldn't meet his eyes when he turned around and that thrill ran through him again.

"Better?"

He shook his head. "Not really. He yelled at me like when I was little, hated it then and I hate it even more now."

"What would you have preferred him do?"

"Anything."

"Oh really?" He took a step closer to the prince. "Would you rather he throw you over his knee and have you count out each stroke of his hand?"

Fili swallowed. "I-"

Nori was circling him like a predator and Fili couldn't move, he wasn't sure he even wanted to if he was honest with himself.

"Answer me little prince." Nori prompted...pushing further to see what Fili would allow.

Fili bit into his lip, eyes still on the ground. "I don't know."

"You do know." He smirked again when Fili blushed. "You just don't want to say."

"Nori please..."

"Oh I like that, little prince."

Fili's hands were restless, squeezing into fists and relaxing, gripping at the bottom of his tunic. It drove Nori harder, seeing the usually calm and collected golden prince struggling under his words, Nori wanted to stay there forever.

"I've never..." He shook his head.

It was almost too perfect for Nori to comprehend. "Might have been for the best. You want to act like a child perhaps he should have treated you like one."

He blushed again. "I-I wouldn't want that...from him."

Nori stilled a bit at the end of that statement. "You'd take it from _someone_ though? Interesting."

He tugged one of Fili's braids to straighten it, not missing the near silent whimper that came from the prince. He had to grab onto his control with both hands before he faced Fili again.

He walked off toward the camp casting a grin over his shoulder, leaving Fili alone with his thoughts. He didn't join the rest of them for a while and Nori smirked, his imagination going into overdrive.

Fili didn't meet his eyes and he stayed as far from Thorin as he could. Kili talked happily when his brother finally joined him again and Fili tried to smile, tried to keep him happy but Nori could tell his mind was far away.

Ori sat beside him, chatting away about a book Elrond had let him borrow. Nori lost himself in the easy conversation with his brother, pulling all his focus away from the prince.

He missed the heated gaze from blue eyes across the fire.

~~~

Stone giants were probably less fun than trolls...goblins also sucked.

Nori was ready to kill anyone near him when the goblin king said they'd be taking Ori. He gripped his brothers wrist, held tight enough to bruise his skin but there was no fucking way they were taking him.

Fili and Kili held tight to one another, desperate to not be separated and part of Nori wanted to grab them both and keep them behind him. He couldn't reach them though, not without losing his hold on Ori.

The three were so young, innocence burned off of them like a beacon and his stomach clenched, he knew exactly what happened to pretty little things out on the road, in deep dark places they had no business being.

He was shoved forward just enough to grip Fili's shoulder with his free hand. He yanked hard but Fili dug his feet in until he realized who it was. He allowed himself and his brother to be pulled, his body flush against Nori's back. He could feel the rapid heart beat in Fili's chest and it pushed him closer to losing his control, but managed to keep him grounded all at once.

Most didn't know about Nori's protective streak...it was ugly and dangerous. When things he loved were threatened, nothing but blood would satiate his rage.

When Gandalf showed up they all fought hard, running, weapons swinging. Nori tried to keep the three boys in his sight but there was too much happening. 

When the bridge fell and Nori was trapped under it he figured he was dead, but then Dwalin was there, arm around him and pulling him to his feet. He never expected the former prison guard to even give him a second thought, he was glad for it though when he was lifted out of the crushing weight. 

And they were running again.

Nori spotted his brothers first, then Fili and Kili. All there...all but the hobbit but Nori couldn't really find it in himself to care about that.

There was no time to celebrate or to get their bearings, they could hear the wargs running up, still hot on their trails.

Nori shoved Ori ahead of him, keeping himself between his youngest brother and the threat, making sure he could keep an eye on him the whole time. Fili was beside him, Kili somewhere slightly behind.

The trees seemed almost too easy to climb, but Nori decided it was probably the adrenaline fueling them. It was all a blur, too much happening too fast. 

The painful, heart stopping clarity came when Dori and Ori fell when the tree collapsed. Ori was barely able to hold onto their brothers leg, clinging desperatly. Dori locked eyes with Nori and the fear struck him like a fist. Dori was slipping, so close to sending them both crashing to their deaths. 

Nori was trying to reach them when he heard the yelling and felt the tree shaking as others ran over to try to help Thorin and the hobbit.

"Nori!" A hand grabbed his belt and pulled him back.

"Get the fuck off of me Fili! My brothers-"

His heart stopped when Dori's grip slipped. 

There was screaming and it wasn't until he was pulled into Fili's chest that he realized it was _him_ screaming out his brothers' names.

The screeching piercing the air around them didn't quite register until Nori was being lifted into the air and the dropped onto a massive fucking bird behind Ori and Dori.

He grabbed them both into his arms, holding them as hard as he could, afraid to let go. He glanced around, everyone had made it, at least somewhat. He didn't know if Thorin was alive...

When the eagles set them down and Gandalf managed to help Thorin at least wake up, they made the long journey down. It was slow going with Thorin being injured but they managed, glad to find a cave at the bottom.

They settled Thorin down and Fili ran off to find wood for a fire. Nori slipped away silently after checking again to be sure his brothers were really alright.

Nori kept his steps light, wanted to watch the prince for a moment before actually speaking to him.

Fili had his back turned and Nori leaned quietly against a stone, arms folded across his chest. He watched as the prince bent to gather wood for a fire, his body still trembling from everything that had happened before.  
Nori watched as the firewood slipped from his shaking fingers and Fili cursed himself under his breath. 

Nori decided he’d watched long enough when Fii dropped the sticks again. He walked silently toward the prince, pressing him face first against a tree, his own chest flush against Fili's back.

The blond struggled weakly, pushed back against Nori’s hold but Nori knew the prince had a lot more fight in him. If he wanted to get away, the struggle would have been a lot more than it was.

Nori gripped the back of his neck, his blunt nails digging into the skin just under his hair.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing? Grabbing me like that?”

“Nori-“

“Answer my question prince. What gave you the right to grab me like that?”

Fili whimpered. “I-I couldn’t let you fall!”

Nori pressed him harder against the tree,grinding his hips slightly against Fili's strong body.

“Don’t you ever, _ever_ get in my way again. Do you hear me?”

“Nori please...”

“Please what?”

Fili pressed his forehead against the bark, eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry. I...I wasn’t thinking.”

“And what should I do with you hmm? What would you have me do, little prince?”

Fili bit his lip for a moment. “Whatever you see fit Nori, I will not fight. I should be punished. I trust you will handle it.”

Nori grinned and pressed harder against the prince, his rough hands sliding down Fili's arms to grip his wrists.

“Turn around, drop to your knees.”

Fili complied without hesitation and Nori took a few breaths to keep his control. 

Fili kept his head bowed, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. It was a ridiculously beautiful sight to see Thorin's heir kneeling in the dirt at his feet like a common whore.

He cupped Fili's cheek, smirking when he leaned in more to the gentle touch.

“What word will you use if this gets too much?”

Fili's eyes flashed up to meet Nori’s. “Kili.”

The choice didn’t surprise Nori and he nodded. His thumb traced along Fili's strong jaw until he was pressing it to his lips.

He pulled his hand back quickly before bringing it sharply down against Fili's cheek. His blue eyes widened at the sting but he made no sound.

Nori watched Fili's jaw work as the young prince steeled himself, waiting for the next blow.

Nori slapped him on the other side, harder this time.

“Why am I doing this?” He gripped filis chin, forcing him to look up.

"Because I-" Fili bit his lip. "I-"

"You what?" His fingers dug harder into Fili's cheeks and chin.

"I tried to stop you..."

"Mm, that you did. Are you sorry?"

Fili met his eyes, unwavering. "No."

Admittedly Nori was not expecting that answer. "What do you mean no?"

"I couldn't let you fall...I wouldn't. I would do it again."

Nori was still slightly at a loss. “Turn around, hands on the rock, bend forward.”

Once again Fili obeyed silently, eager to please. It was dangerous, Nori could get drunk off this easily.

Nori yanked Fili's trousers down roughly, leaving his ass bare. He felt the little shiver run through the prince and he grinned to himself .

He slapped his hand across Fili's ass. He yelled but quickly regained himself, head bowed and back arched, braced for the next one.

“How many do you deserve, little prince?” He brought his hand down again.

Fili groaned. “How ever many you see fit.”

“Doubt you could handle that, sweetheart.” He brought his hand down three times, each time harder than the last.

“I can try!” His voice was desperate. “I’d do my best, papa please!”

They both froze. Fili shook, small trembles running through him.

“Fuck, Nori I’m sorry I don’t...I don’t know why I said that! I feel so stupid!” He struggled harder in Nori's hold, trying to hide himself, the shame radiating off of him. 

Nori wrapped the braid at the back of Fili's head around his fist and tugged him back. He bit along his jaw and Fili couldn’t seem to control himself as his hips rocked back seeking contact.

“You’re hardly the first to say that, Fili.”

“But-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Nori laughed and bit down on Fili's shoulder, shoving his hips forward so Fili could feel just how _not_ uncomfortable he was.

Fili tried to keep his moan quiet but failed. Nori smiled, gripping his hips and pressing harder against him.

He smacked his rear again, the hardest blow and Fili shuddered, a near silent whimper escaping his lips.

"You handle this well, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

He turned the prince around. His blue eyes were bright with unshed tears and his lips were swollen from where he had bit down on them.

He easily guided Fili back onto his knees. He worked open his trousers easily with one hand, his other buried in Fili's hair.

"Done this before?"

Fili nodded slightly. "Once."

Nori nodded and let Fili take the lead for now, giving him the chance to pull away. The first shy brush of his lips made Nori hiss and he struggled to keep his hips still. 

"Keep your hands behind your back. You don't touch or come until I say."

Fili nodded silently, his mouth busy now. It was painfully innocent and his eyes met Nori's, seeking encouragement.

He ran his fingers gently across Fili's jaw. "You're fucking beautiful like this, Fili."

He blushed and shut his eyes, long lashes brushing against his cheeks and Nori had to bite his lip against the moan building in his throat. He rocked his hips forward, shoving further. Fili choked but relaxed quickly. Nori couldn't hold the moan anymore when he slipped down Fili's throat fully.

"Fuck."

Fili hummed and Nori's head fell back. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done this...at least so well! He knew he wasn't going to last as long as he usual would but there was just something about Fili.

He dug his fingers deeper into that blond hair and came hard down Fili's throat.

He was expecting the prince to pull away but he didn't. He swallowed everything that Nori gave him, his hands clenching at his back, desperate to touch himself.

He pulled away just enough to see fully. "Get yourself off, little prince."

Fili complied quickly, his hand flying straight to his cock, jerking hard and fast. It didn't take much before he was coming over his fist, eyes never leaving Nori's.

He sagged forward, breathing hard. "Thank you Nori."

He smirked. "Anytime lad."

As he walked back to camp with Fili falling slightly behind him, he couldn't help but feel the shift in the air. Something was different between them and Nori loved it. 

He knew it was a horribly bad idea, but fuck it, the dragon was going to kill them anyway...he might as well have some fun on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Beorn's house was oddly comforting.

The host was admittedly terrifying but once talked down, nice enough Nori decided.

He let them stay for a few days, resting, tending to wounds. 

Nori didn't relax easily, he never did. He knew exactly what was waiting for them when they set out again and it wasn't something he was in a hurry to get back to.

He tried talking to his brothers, begged and pleaded with them to run away. To leave now before they reached that mountain and certain death. But they wouldn't leave.

Of course they wouldn't.

Fili had gotten closer to him. He'd do subtle little things that no one else would pick up on, but it was like a drug to Nori.

He was sitting near him near a fire Beorn had started, sharpening one of his many blades. Occasionally Fili would meet his eyes, a shy smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

It was entering dangerous territory and Nori knew he should cut it off, stop it before he ended up hurting the young prince but he couldn't bring himself to.

Nori was selfish, that wasn't a secret and he wanted to keep those shy smiles and innocent blue eyes all to himself. The idea of other hands on that lithe body made his blood boil. 

Nori almost choked on his supper that night when Thorin told Fili to do something, and instead of jumping up and acting like he usually would, the prince turned his eyes subtly to Nori, seeking _his_ permission above Thorin's.

He'd given a quick nod, trying not to draw any attention. 

Fili went about the task quickly after that, always happy to obey. He knew what he was doing too, each time he'd bend down he'd glance just so over his shoulder, his big innocent eyes meeting Nori's. If they were in different company, Nori would have him on the table screaming his name, letting everyone around them know exactly who the prince belonged to.

Ori sat beside him and the heat that had been building faded rapidly. He was grateful for it, needing to keep his composure.

Fili sent him another look before walking outside, the meaning was clear but Fili wasn't in charge. He got comfortable and talked to Ori for a long while, letting him go on and on about his scribe training with Mr. Balin.

Once he decided Fili had waited long enough, he told Ori he needed to stretch his legs. He never was one for being in one place for any length of time so his brother didn't press. He smilpy nodded and turned his attention back to writing.

It wasn't hard to find the prince, though Nori suspected he wasn't exactly trying to hide. The look of relief that washed over his face froze Nori in his spot.

"Didn't think you were going to come out."

He shrugged. "Wasn't ready to. I'm here now, that's all that matters."

Fili nodded and looked down at his boots. "Wasn't sure if you...ya know...wanted me anymore..."

Nori rolled his eyes. "If I didn't, I would tell you, little prince. I'm not exactly one for beating around the bush."

Fili nodded and stepped forward just slightly, head bowed obediently.

"Had to make you wait though." Nori met him, chests flush together. "You don't call the shots, do you?"

Fili shook his head, hands tentatively reaching out for Nori. He let the prince touch for a few minutes, something in his eyes made Nori realize that Fili needed it. His lips found Nori's neck and he kissed and bit desperately, hands clenching hard on Nori's hips.

Nori pulled back before he could lose himself completely in what Fili was offering. 

The boy whimpered, eyes frantic and Nori grabbed him.

"What's going on, Fili?"

"I-" He shook his head and dropped to his knees. "Nori!"

There was something to close to panic burning behind those blue, blue eyes and Nori derided that he hated it. He sat on the ground beside the prince, pulling him into his chest. The boy nuzzled under his chin, body shaking and hands seeking to hold onto whatever they could grab.

Nori ran his fingers through Fili's tangled hair, gently working the knots out until it was smooth again.

"Breathe with me Fili." He took slow deep breaths until he felt the prince following him. "Good boy, just like that."

Fili took deep breaths matching Nori's, but he tried pushing himself further into his chest, still trying to hide from something.

"Fili, talk to me."

He shook his head, breaths catching again.

"Fili." His voice was firm. "Tell me." He waited, still greeted by silence. He grabbed the princes chin and tilted his face until they were locked eyes. "Tell papa..."

It was a shot in the dark, but Fili let it slip so maybe it was something he needed. Mahal he hoped so...otherwise it was going to get real awkward real fast...

Fili flinched and tensed for the longest second of Nori's life before he melted against the thief.

"I'm so scared! I'm so scared of everything that's going to happen! We are so close Nori, so fucking close and I can feel Thorin...I can feel the absolute _need_ he has to reach that mountain and it's suffocating." He shook his head. "I wonder...I have to wonder if we are doing the right thing..."

Nori kissed the top of his head. "It''ll be ok..."

He didn't know that for sure, but it felt like something that Fili needed to hear. He kept his lips there and kept his fingers running through the blond hair.

Fili leaned up, his shaking lips finding Nori's.

Nori froze, kissing was always something that was off limits. It just seemed too intimate and it had never been something he was willing to share with anyone he'd been with before. But Fili...the way he leaned into him, the way his lips were so soft and hesitant had Nori leaning into him, pouring all he had into the kiss.

It had been so long since he'd kissed anyone, he struggled to stop the desperate whimper that crawled up his throat. 

For all of his innocence, Fili certainly knew what he was doing. He knew how to move, how to leave Nori breathless and clawing at his hips, pleading silently for more.

He realized that in that moment, Fili was in charge. As thrilling as it was, it shook the thief to his core. _He_ called the shots, he set the rules...he didn't like that shift that had taken place without him even realizing it.

He turned them so that Fili was pinned to the ground beneath them. Fili didn't seem to mind if the way he pulled Nori down harder onto him was anything to go by.

Fili licked into Nori’s mouth, his hips rocking up as he did and Nori dug his fingers into the grass by Fili's head to compose himself.

Nori pulled back slightly to catch his breath, only to have it stolen away again when he was met with lust blown blue eyes and kiss swollen lips.

He groaned and rocked a little harder against the prince. He needed to stop, this was dangerous and unknown territory.

But if he was going to die anyway he couldn’t think of a better memory to take to the grave with him.

He kissed the prince again slowly, committing it to his brain.

“We should get you back inside. They’ll notice if you’re not there.”

Fili shook his head. “I don’t want to go in there, I don’t want to face Thorin right now.”

“I know, I know you don’t but it won’t help anything if he or your brother comes looking and finds us like this.”

“Kili wouldn’t care.”

Nori smiled and tugged one of Fili's braids. “That might be true, but Thorin would absolutely care.”

Fili didn’t argue, he knew he couldn’t.

Nori pulled him to his feet, brushing off the back of his shirt and pulling bits of grass from his hair. He smiled and kissed the corner of Fili's mouth quickly before giving the boy a small push forward.

“Go on, I’ll be there soon.”

He could tell Fili wanted to ask why he wasn’t coming with him, to demand that he follow. He seemed to think better of the idea though and walked back to Beorn's house.

Nori needed to clear his head. This was never supposed to happen to him, least of all with a fucking prince! A lot of people already wanted him dead, if whatever they were doing ever got back to Thorin...Dwalin would make quick work of him.

He didn’t deserve him, there wasn’t a single honorable thing he could offer Fili. The things he did, the things he was best at didn’t belong in polite society.

They were just two pieces that could never fit together perfectly.

But fuck did he want it. He wanted it more than he was willing to admit even in the privacy of his own thoughts.

Fili with his too blue eyes, his bravery, the arrogance that came with youth only clouded by the innocence that came from never having experienced most of the world, the way he obeyed so willingly, so adamant on being the dutiful brother and heir.

Everything about him was good, pure, so intoxicatingly sweet.

Nori knew he’d destroy all of that. Nori was dark and it seemed to infect everything he touched. Nori didn’t know what to do with sweet things, other than to devour them.

He knew he needed to stop it.

The thought hit like a well timed fist, aching all over, and leaving him gasping.

Of all the shit the Maker could have done to him, giving him a One seemed like the cruelest joke of them all. Especially giving him Fili.

He was being dangled before him on a string and every single part of him was ready to take and take and take...

But that wasn’t for him. It never was.

~~~

When he finally dragged himself back inside, most of the company were already asleep.

Fili had picked a spot close to Nori’s blankets and Kili was curled up under his chin, Fili's arms around him protectively even in his sleep.

Nori smiled at the sight but stopped himself quickly. He needed to end it, not lose himself more in all of what Fili was.

He considered moving his stuff to another spot away from the prince but decided it would make too much noise and he didn’t want to have any questions.

He could do it, just one last night of keeping him close, then he’d cut it off, he’d push Fili away to keep him from getting destroyed.

He kept his eyes on Fili's back, the rise and fall as he breathed steadily. He let it lull him to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They left early the next morning, setting off toward the forest. Nori wasn’t looking forward to it, to more running for their lives through more elf infested areas.

Fili has tried to ride beside him as soon as they set off but Nori wedged himself between his brothers, refusing to look back at Fili.

He hadn’t been prepared for how badly it would sting so quickly. The space between them wasn’t even that great, but it might has well have been the distance from the Shire to Erebor for how much it hurt.

It didn’t get any better when they reached the forest. Gandalf left them and Thorin led them in.

Fili hovered behind Nori, calling his name quietly. It stabbed at his heart to ignore it and once again when Fili marched ahead to walk with his brother and Dwalin.

The big warrior acknowledged the princes presence by putting his hand on Fili's back, fingers lingering just under his golden hair.

Nori’s blood was like fire when Fili leaned into the touch. He understood on some level, Fili had known Dwalin his entire life, of course he would find comfort in his touch.

Still there was a part of him that wanted to slice that arm right off. He had no right to touch Fili!

The thought sank to the pit of his stomach like lead.

Dwalin had every right, part of Fili would always belong in the warriors hands. No part ever did or ever would belong to Nori. 

The feeling in the air did nothing to take any of his anger or pain, if anything it seemed to magnify it. Every time Fili moved closer to Dwalin or if the warrior helped the prince up onto a ledge, Nori struggled to not pull out a knife and slit both their throats.

He leaned against a tree, breathing as deeply as the shallow air around them would allow. Those thoughts weren't his own and he hated the images that flowed through his mind. 

The deeper into Mirkwood they got, the harder it became to control his impulses.

When they had to cross the stream and Bombur fell in...he was sorry for his friend but glad for the distraction. It was far from easy carrying him through the forest. 

He panicked when Fili came to help but silently cheered when Bofur took the spot beside him so Fili was forced to stay up front.

Bofur sent him a sad, knowing smile as they hoisted Bombur up onto their shoulders. Nori didn’t dare acknowledge it.

 

~~~

Spiders never bothered Nori but he had a feeling he’d hate them for the rest of his days after being poisoned and wrapped in their sticky silk.

The feeling of falling from the tree on top of the venom in his blood sent his stomach rolling further. The web at least cushioned the fall slightly, small favors he supposed.

He managed to get his weak fingers on one of his daggers. Getting it facing the right direction proved difficult but he managed to cut himself free, helping to unwrap the rest quickly.

The spiders seemed never ending and fighting with sluggish limbs was far from his idea of a good time.

Elves flinging themselves in their faces was even less fun. They rounded them up, weapons drawn and speaking their obnoxious gibberish that made his head ache more. 

The blond talking to Thorin seemed to have a stick as long as Nori was tall shoved into his ass. Nori wanted to throw rocks at him until he wept.

He watched with hate as they pulled at Fili's clothes, relieving him of his hidden blades. He decided he’d rather watch Dwalin touch him than these filthy tree huggers!

He was ready to race forward, to force the elf off of Fili but Dori met his eyes with a hard glare and shook his head. 

Soon after two of the Elven guards grabbed Nori and shoved him forward, all but separating him completely from the rest of the company.

They weren’t gentle as they threw him into a cell, he hit the ground hard, knees and hands scraping against the ground. It stung but he stood quickly, throwing himself forward. 

The elves slammed the cell closed, eyes wide, clearly not expecting the reaction.

He couldn’t hear the others around him, there were no replies when he called out names. He threw himself against the door until he was bruised and bleeding.

His body gave up not long after and he was asleep before he could even fight it.

~~~

Fili sat against the wall, eyes on his cell door. He hadn’t been treated badly but he still wasn’t quite willing to trust these elves.

He had no way of knowing where the rest of the company was and it sent panic through his blood. He worried most for Kili, he never did well alone but he worried for Nori too. He’d seen something dark in his eyes while they were in the forest. He didn’t know what Nori would do if backed into a corner and he didn’t know what the elves would do to him in return.

He didn’t want to think about him, he’d pushed Fili away, been so cold for no good reason! But still his heart ached for him, his skin crawled with need to have Nori’s hands on him again.

He squeezed his head between his knees and tried to silence the noise in his brain.

“Hungry?”

Filis head snapped up to the source of the voice. The blond elf who had arrested them stood at the door, a plate in his hands.

“No.”

The elf lowered himself to sit and pushed the plate inside. “You should eat, regain your strength. The spiders venom is not kind.”

“Why should you care?”

The elf bowed his head. “I am Legolas, prince of the woodland realm. I do apologize for how things were done, but I do not wish to see any of you ill.”

Fili struggled to not roll his eyes but he couldn’t deny the ache in his belly from not eating in who knows how long.

Legolas looked encouragingly at the plate until Fili finally gave in and picked it up. 

They sat in silence for a while before Legolas finally spoke again.

“May I ask your name?”

Fili figured there was no harm in talking, they were already locked up.

“Fili.”

“You are Thorin’s sister-son?”

Fili nodded. “Me and Kili.”

Legolas gave a knowing look when Fili spoke his brothers name but he didn’t press.

It went on like that, Fili wasn’t sure how long they had been there but Legolas would show up, bring him food and talk for what felt like hours.

Fili began to wonder if he was losing his mind when he started to enjoy the company of the prince.

They talked about things that were not important, each managing to make the other laugh. Fili couldn’t deny that it was a nice feeling, he couldn’t remember the last time things felt so simple.

“Fili?” Legolas had his back to the bars and Fili was pressed against the other side, it was a position he’d taken with Kili countless times. Back to back, talking, laughing.

“Yes?”

“Forgive me but I have noticed a sadness in you.”

Fili scoffed. “Well I _am_ sitting in a prison.”

“No, it goes deeper than that. It is a true pain.”

Fili had no desire to talk about it but part of him was desperate to spill his heart. He couldn’t among the company...

“Do elves have Ones?”

“In a way, yes.”

Fili nodded. “I found mine...”

Legolas was quiet for a moment. “Why would that bring you such sadness?”

 

Fili felt his throat tighten around the words. “He has rejected me.”

He felt Legolas’ spine stiffen against his and then he turned, poking and pulling until Fili faced him.

“Who is it? How could he do such a thing?” His voice rose.

“Hush, I don’t need anyone else hearing! As for who, that doesn’t matter.”

Legolas seemed off in thought for a moment. “The big one? The one with the markings? He seemed quite protective of you.”

“Dwalin?” Fili squawked and shook his head. “No! Absolutely not! Dwalin is like...well he’s Dwalin!"

“I meant no offence, he cares about you is all. I simply misread the intentions.” He went back to thinking.

Fili wished he’d stop, it was already unbearably embarrassing.

“It isn’t your brother is it?”

Fili didn’t even dignify that with a response.

Legolas laughed, a sound that still felt like music in Filis ears, the strangest sound he could ever remember.

Something seemed to click and he met Fili's eyes. “The sharp eyed one, the one with his hair in three peaks.”

It wasn’t a question and Fili felt crushed under it. All he could do was nod.

“Nori, his name is Nori.”

Legolas shook his head. "What makes you believe that he has rejected you?"

"He's pushed me away, we were starting to get closer and then he just...stopped. He's been cold and distant, literally pushing people between us."

"Well, I can tell you that when we found you, I feared he would attack the guard who had you, I put two guards on him alone. He does not look at you like someone who has rejected you."

"What?"

"Trust me. He cares for you deeply, Fili. Perhaps he is just scared."

Fili shook his head. "Nori isn't scared of anything."

"Maybe he just does not know how to handle the things he is feeling." Legolas smiled. 

"Guess I'll never know now."

Legolas could offer no comfort for that, it wasn't up to him to offer their freedom.

~~~

Nori was pacing his cell, his mind working double time trying to find a way out. He needed to get to his brothers, to Fili, though he wouldn't admit the latter out loud.

Two guards had been slipping food under his door, just enough to keep him from dropping dead. They spoke mostly in Elvish so he was never able to grab anything useful, but one day they spoke Common and Nori almost lost his mind.

"I do not know what the prince sees in him! He's...a _dwarf_!"

The word 'prince' grabbed Nori's attention. He pushed himself against the door, struggling to pick up anything else.

"Well he's a prince too in his own way I suppose."

Another prince...well there were two dwarf princes, he just hoped they were talking about Kili.

One of them laughed, a too sweet sound to Nori's ears. "Well they do sort of look alike, perhaps they see themselves in one another."

Nori's blood went cold at that, Kili certainly did not look like the elf prince.

He threw himself against the bars, arms reaching out for the elves before him. "What is he doing to him?!"

The elves laughed. One stepped forward, being sure to keep out of his reach.

"Well that is none of your business."

"If he touches Fili I will kill him myself!" He slammed his body harder, the pain hardly regestering in his mind, all he could think was that Fili was in danger and he wasn't there to keep him safe.

"Oh will you?" He laughed. "How exactly?"

They walked off still laughing as Nori desperately tried to free himself. He screamed himself mute, only Fili's name on his tongue.

~~~

When Bilbo showed up finally, the keys jingling at the door, Nori almost sobbed.

He scrambled out of the cell, eyes frantically taking in the tiny group before him. Fili wasn't there and his heart clenched in agony.

Kili was freed next, he seemed ok, a little more pale than usual but nothing out of the ordinary.

When they finally got to Fili, Nori had to fight himself to not rip the keys from Bilbo's fingers. 

Fili grabbed hold of his brother and they were moving again, Nori had no time to say or do anything. Once the rest were out they were in barrels and then flying down a river. 

He heard Fili screaming his brothers name but he hadn't seen what had happened, the pain in Fili's voice was enough to set his heart racing, to have him nearly drowning himself to get to him.

Then they were moving again. It was too fast, Nori slammed into the sides of the barrel, his already bruised body begging for it to stop. He gripped the lip of the barrel as hard as he could, his mind going blank.

When they somehow managed to make it to dry land, they still had no time. As soon as they were out of the water Fili was tending to Kili and Nori was trying to be sure his own brothers were ok. 

Then they were moving again. Once again shoved into barrels but this time covered with dead fish.

Nori decided that going on this quest was the worst idea he had ever had.

They got through somehow, made it to Laketown, to Bards home. Nori never thought he'd be so glad to have his feet touch a floor, but he almost fell to his knees and kissed it once they were inside.

They were offered dry clothes and food to get warm. It wasn't much but they all appreciated it. 

Fili stayed close to his brother, worry clear in those blue eyes each time he'd look down at the still bleeding wound on his leg.

Nori was sore, everything hurt physically but it was worse to see how worn down Fili was. There was nothing he could do and he hated himself for that.

He went outside, out the back where no one could see him through the darkness. He plastered his back against the house, eyes shut tight, fists clenched at his sides.

It wasn't too long before someone came out. He expected Dori or Ori, maybe even Bofur. He was not at all expecting to see those blue, blue eyes looking down at him.

They were tear bright and Nori flew to his feet, arms wrapped tight around the princes body before he could talk himself out of it. He bit back tears when Fili's arms wrapped around him in return, when he turned his face into Nori's neck and sobbed.

He ran his fingers up Fili's spine and into his hair, trying to calm the boy. Once Fili let it out he couldn't seem to hold it back, his entire body shook and his fingers dug bruises into Nori's already wounded skin.

"It's ok, breathe Fili."

Fili shook his head, pressing even closer as if trying to hide himself within Nori.

“Nori...”

It was just over a whisper. Nori wrapped his hands further into Fili's hair, turning his head to speak into Fili's ear.

“It’s alright, I’m right here sweetheart.”

Fili shook his head frantically. “You’ll leave...you will, you did before-“

Nori cut him off with a quick press of his lips. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry Fili, that was...you shouldn’t forgive me for that.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I didn’t know what else to do!” He grabbed Fili's shoulders and pushed him back to meet his eyes. “This is new, it’s terrifying and I don’t deserve you. No one will give this their blessing.”

Fili pushed forward, grabbing the back of Nori’s head and slamming their mouths together. It was far from gentle, teeth hit teeth and bit into soft lips almost too hard but in it’s desperation it was perfect.

“I don’t care.” He gasped into Nori’s mouth. He felt Nori shake against him, struggling to find reason.

“Fili, Thorin could kill me.” He pressed his mouth to Fili's pulse and bit hard, nearly drawing blood onto his tongue.

The prince shivered and tilted his head further to give him better access.

“I won’t let him.”

Nori smiled slightly. Fili was far too sweet for his own good.

Fili rocked forward seeking friction. Nori took pity on him and met him halfway. They both moaned when their hips met and rolled together. Fili clung harder and Nori let his hands wander.

“Did you let that prince touch you?” Nori growled once he was able to find his voice again.

It took Fili a moment to respond, his brain starting to resemble mush under Nori’s clever fingers.

“No! No one touched me.”

“Did you want him to?”

“No!”

Nori grinned, glad Fili couldn’t see his face.

“Are you sure? I heard you two were getting awfully close.”

Fili shook in Nori’s arms. “Nori no, I’d never let anyone else touch me! I swear! You must believe me!”

He was too close to panic and Nori was not pushing for _that_.

He kissed Fili's hair and pressed harder against him. “Of course I believe you, it was probably just wishful thinking on the elves part.”

Fili met his eyes, still to wide and bright. “I could only think of you.”

Nori kissed him then, giving into temptation. He let his tongue explore Fili's willing mouth, swallowed his moans and begged for more.

They didn’t stop moving against each other and soon Fili was gasping and going rigid in Nori’s hold.

Nori tilted his head back to watch him, Fili was beautiful when he fell apart.

It didn’t take Nori long after that. Finally touching Fili again, marking him up and claiming him was enough to do him in.

His ears rang as he came but he didn’t miss Fili whispering “I love you”.

Nori went stiff, he couldn’t say it, couldn’t bring himself to let the words pass his lips. He pretended he didn’t hear Fili's admission.

They sat together a while longer before it started getting too late.

“We need to head in before anyone comes looking.”

Fili nodded slowly and hugged Nori again, kissing his neck softly.

They didn’t bother walking in separately and no one seemed to pay them any mind. Thorin was too distracted by how close they were to the mountain and everyone else was too exhausted to notice much.

Fili moved to his brother again, gently pushing back the hair the clung to his sweaty skin, whispering to him until Kili shut his eyes to sleep.

Nori was starting to notice how bad his ribs hurt, he rubbed at them mindlessly and was soon grabbed by Dori.

“Are you hurt?” His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, tugging up the hem of Nori’s borrowed shirt.

He shoved him off. “I’m fine Dori.”

But he was having none of it. He grabbed Nori’s wrist to keep him still, knowing his younger brother couldn't break from his hold, and pushed the fabric up. His eyes went so wide Nori would have laughed in different circumstances.

“Nori! Why didn’t you say anything? You’re black and blue all over! When did this happen?”

He shrugged. “The barrels.”

Dori searched his eyes. “Just then? This seems like too much damage for just that. Those elves didn’t hurt you did they?”

“No, they left me alone.”

Dori didn’t seem sold on it but he didn’t press further. He pushed his brother to sit in front of the fire and brought him tea, it was like when he was sick as a child. Dori was always a better mother than their actual one had been.

He sighed and sank back into the blanket now wrapped around his shoulders and let his eyes close.

They’d be at the mountain soon, they’d finally finish this ridiculous quest.

Nori opened his eyes and found Fili easily.

It was just a shame they’d be dead just as soon.


	5. Chapter 5

They left Kili behind...which meant they left Fili behind. Bofur was who knows where and Oin stayed to tend to Kili.

They already numbered so few, to lose even one was devastating. He couldn’t deny being glad Fili wouldn’t be entering the mountain though. At least there would be a bit of space between him and a possible live dragon.

He kept his eyes on Fili as the boat left, then locked on that space though they were long past seeing them anymore.

He needed something to go into that mountain with, the memory of Fili's eyes would suffice.

When the earth shook after Bilbo had gone to find the Arkenstone, Nori couldn’t even pretend to be shocked. He grabbed onto his brothers and pulled them in close, at least they’d die together.

~~~

Running from a dragon set on killing them was the least fun yet.

He could feel the heat behind him as he raced around with Dwalin. Burning was not the way he wanted to go.

But they survived...at least for the moment. He had no joy though as Smaug left Erebor and flew directly toward lake town.

Directly toward Fili.

He hit his knees hard on the rocks under him and struggled to breathe. Dori didn’t ask, just silently wrapped his arms around his little brother, rocking him gently until Thorin started yelling that they needed to search for the stone.

The stone and Thorin could both fuck themselves for all he cared.

He couldn’t even be tempted with all the gold around, he couldn’t think of anything but Fili laying lifeless so close but so far from him.

Anytime Thorin would look in his direction Dori would manage to position himself in front of his brother, keeping the king from seeing Nori doing absolutely nothing to help the cause.

“Nori get it together! If Thorin sees you like this he’s going to get suspicious. I don’t even want to think about what he might do.”

Nori shrugged. “I couldn’t care less. He can kill me if he likes.”

Dori was about to say something but he was cut off by a commotion coming down the stairs.

He turned in time to see the four left in lake town looking down at Thorin in the sea of gold.

Nori’s heart stopped and he was dizzy when he saw Fili standing front and center, safe, in one piece.

He raced up the stairs, skidding on coins but unable to stop moving until he slammed into Fili with such a force it knocked the air out of both of them.

He pushed him until they were in the hall, hands clinging and running frantically over the other, making sure it was real.

“Mahal Fili! How did you make it out?”

“Tauriel, the she-elf from Mirkwood healed Kili and helped us get out, Bard killed the dragon.” He rested his forehead against Nori’s, eyes closed. “I thought...I didn’t think we’d find anyone alive when we got here.”

Nori knew that fear all too well.

He dug his fingers into Fili's hair, holding him steady, too afraid to let him go.

They were too lost in the moment, in each other that they didn’t notice that several pairs of eyes were taking in the scene.

They made their way back inside eventually, setting back to looking for the Arkenstone. Nori made sure Fili stayed close to him, his trust in Thorin dwindling by the second.

Everyone slept in the armory, all in small groups throughout the room. Dori and Nori took ends while Ori, Fili, and Kili were squished between them. Nori didn’t sleep, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Thorin.

~~~

Days passed and nothing got better. The longer Thorin went without the stone, the worse he got.

It all came to a head that final day. Nori and Fili sat side by side, each sharpening their blades, talking quietly to themselves.

Thorin snapped.

He yanked Nori up by his hair, throwing him against the wall and held him up by his throat. Nori kicked out but reeled in his strength, he’d fight back but he had to be smart about it.

Everyone crowded around, desperately trying to talk sense into Thorin but he was having none of it.

He got into Nori’s face, so close their noses brushed.

“Where is it?”

Nori wiggled in his hold, trying to loosen the grip around his throat.

“What?”

Thorin pressed harder. “Where is the Arkenstone, _thief_!”

“I don’t know!”

Thorin back handed him, the large rings on his fingers clicking against Nori’s jaw.

He saw Fili inch forward and he shook his head.

Thorin noticed. “You already stole from me.” His fingers dug harder into his skin. “Stole my heir, my nephew. Did you honestly think I would let you have him? The golden prince is _mine_.”

Nori’s stomach twisted and he kicked out hard as his vision started to go black.

Fili flew forward grabbing hold of Thorin’s arm and jerked him back. Dwalin just barely managed to squeeze between them before Thorin could hit his nephew.

Dwalin grunted at the impact but grabbed hold of Thorin, big arms solid along his chest, tugging until he was forced to drop Nori.

“Let him go lad!” The warrior shouted at his oldest friend.

“He’s mine!” Thorin screamed, his boot kicking out and catching the side of Nori’s face.

His head rolled and blood filled his mouth. He felt hands on his back but he couldn’t turn to see who it was.

Dwalin dragged Thorin off, the kings shouts echoing off the stone walls around them.

Fili pulled Nori up carefully, holding his face gently in his hands, trying to avoid the worst of the damage Thorin had done.

“Nori-“

“I’m fine Fili.” His words were slurred. He grabbed Fili's shoulders to steady himself. “I’m just fine.”

“No you’re not! Oin, please take a look, see if there is anything you can do.”

The old healer cleaned Nori’s cuts, there wasn’t much else he could do.

Fili and Nori slept wrapped tightly around each other and no one said a word about it. Stolen kisses, hands tracing skin to commit to memory forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle blurred around Nori. He couldn’t find anyone, no one stood out in the clashing of swords and shields, everyone looked the same when covered in blood.

He knew Bofur was up on a troll, he’d seen him climb up there. He knew Ori and Dori were somewhere close behind him.

He had no idea where Fili was.

His eyes scanned every face, his heart pounding harder with each passing second he went without seeing him.

The fighting seemed to go on forever and every part of his body hurt. He’d been slammed around, cut, hit with fists in heavy armor, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t.

He knew if he kept fighting, kept taking out as many as he could, he’d get to Fili faster.

As the noise around them began to fade he could hear names being called out. Elves searched for their kin, dwarves and humans began carrying wounded and lifeless bodies back.

He still didn’t see his prince.

He was dragged off with Bofur and they began helping where they could. It helped keep him busy but he was still praying and impatiently waiting for Fili to come walking through the doors.

Nori wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, tending to wounded as best as they could. He heard yelling, a deep, commanding voice.

He knew before he was outside that it was Dwalin.

Kili limped ahead, two elves holding him up, supporting his weight from his obviously broken leg.

Thorin was carried down by other elves, Gandalf lingering beside him, the little hobbit at his side, eyes blown from shock.

Dwalin held Fili in his arms, cradled against his chest. There was no color in his face, his hair stained red with blood.

Time seemed to freeze, he could hear himself breathing too hard, he could feel his heart pound like thunder, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing.

Fili was ripped from Dwalin by healers, the warriors arms staying where they had been, frozen, as if still cradling his little prince.

When Dwalin collapsed in a heap and Balin wrapped his arms around him, Nori knew.

Fili was gone.

Through the ringing in his ears, Nori heard himself scream.

~~~

He stayed by the princes side, hand wrapped around Fili's as if he were the only thing keeping him there.

Healers tried to move him, Dori tried, even Bofur once. They stopped when he pulled a knife and lunged at an elf just trying to offer support.

He didn’t sleep, too afraid to close his eyes. The only time he ate was if Dori brought something and all but shoved it down his throat himself.

And through it all, Fili didn’t change. His eyes still shut, skin still pale and bruised.

Nori knew he’d give absolutely anything to see those blue blue eyes looking back at him again.

Kili visited often but didn’t stay long. Seeing his big brother like that was too much for him and more often than not he left sobbing.

Nori never listened to the conversations around him when people came to wish the prince well. It wasn’t his business and he honestly just didn’t care.

Bofur visited to wish Fili well, but he mostly came to check on his friend. He was one of the few Nori knew he could confide in.

And when Nori broke down in tears, gasping for breath and clinging uselessly to Fili’s hand, Bofur never said a word, just ran gentle hands down his friends back until he was composed again.

A month passed before Thorin was able to move enough to see his nephew.

Nori still wasn’t sleeping, an hour here or there and it was killing him. Everyone tried to convince him to leave, to take time to rest and eat a proper meal but he refused to leave.

What if Fili woke up and he wasn’t there? He couldn’t have him thinking Nori had abandoned him. And worse yet, what if he slipped away? Nori hated to even think it but he’d rather be there, holding him, kissing his hair and sending him to the Halls of their Fathers with words of love and comfort.

The king looked at Nori when he entered, waiting for something.

Nori glared. “I’m not leaving. King or not, I will _not_ leave him.”

He sighed and nodded weakly finally, there didn’t seem to be much point in fighting about it.

Thorin sat gently on the edge of Fili's bed, careful to not jostle the boy around too much. He ran a hand through the blond hair and down to cup his cheek.

Nori heard the king's breath hitch and he closed his eyes to offer him his privacy with his nephew.

Again, the thief tuned out the conversation, sinking back into happier memories with the prince. He wished there were more, more smiles and boisterous laughs, more jokes privately shared between them, more touches when Fili was no ones but his.

The thought that cut him to the core like the sharpest blade ever forged was the fact that he had never once told Fili that he loved him.

The prince had said the words to him, had offered his heart up...but Nori never responded.

He couldn’t believe what a fool he had been. He had finally found someone who loved him despite all he was, and he pushed him away, even through all that Fili continued to love him and Nori couldn’t even say the words a single time.

He hated himself then more than he ever had. He’d never forgive himself if Fili passed without hearing him say it.

Thorin cleared his throat and Nori jumped, pulled abruptly from his thoughts. Thorin’s eyes were bright with tears and he opened and shut his mouth a few times, struggling to find the words to say.

“You-“ he shook his head, shoulders slumping forward. He looked so crushed under everything that had happened. “You care for my nephew.”

Nori figured that was obvious but thought better of saying such a thing. He nodded instead.

“He returns your affections?”

Again he just nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

“Nori, I-“ He tilted his head. “You’ve proven your loyalty during this quest. You fought for everyone there, as if they were all your blood, you protected both of my nephew's and myself several times and you did so without complaint.” He met his eyes. “I know of your past, it’s difficult to overlook I admit, but you stayed honest and loyal to the cause.”

Nori bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. He wasn’t sure where this was going.

“What can you offer my nephew?”

He stayed silent for a moment before sighing. “I can offer nothing more than I already have. I will protect him, I will lead where he is unable, I will l-“ He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I will love him without condition. There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for him, my king.”

Thorin seemed to be going over the words with a fine tooth comb. Nori knew he wasn’t worthy of the prince but he spoke nothing but the truth.

He finally just nodded and stood, touching Fili's cheek once more. “Find me when he wakes up.”

He laid his head on the bed beside Fili’s hand, eyes closed as he considered the conversation with Thorin. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep but he was exhausted. He woke to fingers working gently through his hair.

At first he thought it was one of his brothers, possibly Bofur. He kept his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling for a moment longer.

He sat up slowly, eyes blinking against the dim candle light. He slept longer than he realized, it was probably around midnight he guessed.

It took an embarrassingly long time for him to register that Fili was awake, Fili was awake and smiling softly at him.

Fili was awake!

He jumped up so quickly the chair he’d been on flew back and fell over. He made a sound he’d never heard before, a strange whine and cheer all at once.

“Fili!” He grabbed his face, eyes locking with the princes. He thought he’d never get to see that blue again. “You’re back...”

He nodded slightly, his body trying to remember how to move. “Course I am.”

His voice was rough but it was the most beautiful sound Nori had ever heard.

“You’re here...” Fili sounded unsure, maybe not completely believing it.

“I never left.” He squeezed Fili’s hand. “I stayed the whole time.”

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Fili’s lips.

“I love you, I need you to know that.” It was hard to say it, to finally face what he’d been trying so hard to hide from, but he never took his eyes away from Fili's. “I love you.”

Fili slowly raised his arm and grabbed the back of Nori’s head, holding him there. He let the words sink in, let himself feel them.

Eventually Nori pulled back. “I should probably tell Thorin and the healer's that you’re awake.”

Fili nodded. “You better come back.”

“Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

~3 years later~

Fili was so bored he thought he might actually die. He hated meetings, hated the old stuck up people he had to speak politely to.

It didn’t help that Nori had been gone for nearly two weeks. He hated that he had to leave but it was his job now. Thorin had named him his spy, he was eyes of the king and that required being gone.

Fili understood that, didn’t mean he wouldn’t pout about it though.

After Thorin had given Nori the position which put him in high standing in the King's court, he gave his blessing for Fili and Nori to properly court.

It wasn’t a long courtship, they were married only a month later.

He smiled at the memory. The ceremony had been perfect, pledging himself to Nori in front of their families and friends, Kili steady making faces at him the entire time. He’d never admit that he almost cried a few times as they said their vows.

The party after was much more fun though. Good music, ale flowing freely, a few fights...it was perfect.

Being alone with his husband that night, however, that was the best bit of all. Having Nori inside of him finally, claiming him so completely...

He shifted in his chair and tried to think of horrible things, ugly nasty things to take the fire out of his blood. He just needed to make it through the rest of the meeting.

Once he was free he all but ran home, desperately needing just a few minutes to himself.

He kicked off his boots by the door and headed for the bedroom but something was off.

He glanced at the kitchen table, a plate was out and sitting in front of his chair. He knew for a fact that he had put everything away before he left that morning.

A smile spread across his face upon further inspection. A little purple stone sat in the middle of the plate.

Nori.

As soon as he thought his husbands name he felt him press up against his back, a knife up against his throat, silent as ever.

“Hello sweetheart.”

Fili shivered and leaned further back into him.

“Missed you.”

Nori grinned and bit the top of Fili's ear. “I know, I missed you too.”

He turned Fili around so they were face to face, he wanted to see him, to take him all in.

He grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss, being gentle would come later, right now he just needed to feel him.

Fili dropped to his knees quickly, undoing Nori's belt with ease. He tossed it to the side sending it scraping across the floor. He tugged his pants down roughly, smirking up at Nori when he heard him gasp.

He didn't tease long, he'd waited long enough as it was. He swallowed Nori down to the back of his throat, moaning around him when Nori cried out.

Nori grabbed his hair and slammed his hips forward, setting a brutal pace as he fucked into Fili's mouth. 

Fili felt the tears from squeezing his eyes so hard and blinked up at Nori. Nori's hips faltered for just a second, the sight of tears in those blue eyes always stole his breath away.

"Eager are we?" Nori smirked down at his boy. "Get up."

Nori kissed him quickly before dragging him down the hall to their room. He shoved Fili to the bed with him on his back. 

Nori pulled out a dagger, one Fili had never seen before. He knew all of Nori's weapons as well as he knew his own. 

"That's new." 

Nori just nodded and straddled his hips, the tip of the blade slicing through the ties of his tunic. Fili stayed still, gasping quietly when the cool metal touched his skin.

The blade moved quickly, a shallow cut forming on Fili's chest. He hissed through clenched teeth but it turned to a moan when Nori's mouth closed over it, tongue lapping up the beading blood. He bit around it carefully drawing more blood to the surface.

Fili arched up, seeking more of the blade and more of Nori all at once.

Nori licked over the cut again. "Sit still, wouldn't want to accidentally cut any deeper, now would I sweetheart?"

Fili heard himself whimper pathetically, the images flooding his mind. It was something he thought about a lot when he was alone with nothing but his imagination.

Nori sat back just enough to look into Fili's eyes. He cocked his head, the blade still teasing over Fili's skin.

"Unless that _is_ exactly what you want?"

He nodded and Nori laughed as he rocked his hips down into Fili's. He kissed up his chest until he got to his mouth, he nipped at his lips but didn't kiss him.

"Why didn't you tell me that was something you wanted?"

"I didn't think you would do it."

"If you want it, I will do it. You know I will do anything you ask." Anything within reason he added to himself. Nori knew his blades, knew them perfectly in his hands. He'd be able to control every single thing, knew he wouldn't hurt him more than he needed to.

"I want you to." 

"Where? Shall I decide?"

Fili nodded, too afraid to speak, not wanting to break the moment. He didn't want to give Nori any reason to back out of doing it.

Nori moved down, pulling Fili's pants down enough to get low on the dip of his hips. Nori took a moment to just appreciate the view of Fili's body, cut and given to him by the gods themselves. He was almost too beautiful to comprehend, and for some reason he belonged to Nori.

He sank his teeth into the soft flesh, needing to taste him, to mark him up in so many different ways. The sound he earned in thanks was almost reward enough.

But, like Fili, Nori wanted the mark to stay. It was something he thought about often, but Nori always seemed to harbor darker thoughts. He never dreamed of voicing it, he had no desire to scare or force Fili into something.

It was like a prayer answered now that he knew Fili wanted it too.

“What do you want? Just a cut? Or something more?”

Fili’s hips rolled. “Whatever you want to do. I trust you.”

Nori smiled and nodded, already knowing what he was going to do.

He moved the blade with practiced ease and delighted in the desperate little mewls Fili made.

And Fili, as obedient as he always was stayed as still as he possibly could, earning praise from Nori all the while.

It stung of course but the feeling had him floating. His head was full and heavy and his eyes glassed over. It felt like paradise.

Nori paused and moved up to grab Fili's chin. “Still with me?”

Fili hummed but realized Nori wasn’t moving until he checked in properly.

“I’m fine, feels good is all.”

“Ok. I’m almost done.” He moved back down to finish the rune he was carving into Fili's skin.

It didn’t take much longer and he kissed around the cut once he finished, his tongue lapping up the blood that stained the skin around it.

Fili shivered and grabbed for him, pulling him up for a kiss. He licked his blood off of Nori’s lips and lost himself in how good it all felt.

It seemed like it should feel wrong, something too dark and dangerous, but Fili couldn’t bring himself to find shame. Not when Nori was pinning him into the mattress with his strong hands wrapped around Fili's wrist’s and his lips were still stained bright, bright red. 

Fili bit at Nori’s shoulder and shoved his hips up. Nori was strong but Fili had been trained his whole life by Dwalin, he knew he’d always get the upper hand in a fist fight with Nori. He’d lose every time with knives though.

He sat on Nori’s hips, smiling and breathing hard. Nori didn’t seem fazed by the turn of events. He put his hands behind his head and waited to see what Fili would do next.

The prince made a show of wetting his fingers, sucking lewdly and licking around them before he started to work himself open on top of Nori.

The only indication that Nori even noticed was his eyes darkened. He was still so calm and collected, an easy smirk on his lips.

One day Fili knew he’d get that shell to crack and he’d demand a reward for his efforts!

He rocked down onto his fingers, shutting his eyes as he rode his hand. He could feel Nori’s breathing shift and his heart thudded against Fili's other palm.

Fili tipped his head back, his hair falling low enough that it touched Nori’s cock as it strained under Fili. He knew Nori loved when he was open and exposed like that, throat bared to the man who could so easily kill if he wanted to.

Nori slid his hands up Fili's thighs, up his ribs, finally settling around his throat. He squeezed enough for Fili to gasp, then let go, then squeezed a little harder.

“Nori!” He begged though he wasn’t sure what for.

“What, princeling?” He grinned. “I thought you were calling the shots. Got on top of me and everything.”

“I want-I-“

Nori knew Fili still thrived on being ordered about, it was something he begged for when they were alone.

Nori laid back again. “Go on then, give me a show.”

The blond wasted no time, he grabbed Nori's cock and lined him up quickly before lowering himself painfully slow. 

Nori clenched his teeth to keep himself from slamming into Fili, he wanted this and he knew at that moment it was something Fili needed. 

When Fili sat fully he stilled himself, breathing deep. Nori always loved that part, when Fili was so full that it stole the breath from his lungs. He held onto Fili's hips, gripping tight enough to leave faint bruises. 

Nori saw Fili's control slipping when he raised himself up and then dropped back down quicker. He found his rhythm, hands braced against Nori's chest as he impaled himself over and over, eyes shut and head thrown back as he gave everything he had.

Nori smiled, he loved seeing Fili lose the image of the perfect prince, to let himself go and just enjoy the things he was feeling. He was always so put together, so proper and sure of himself. Nori loved being the one to break him, to have him gasping and begging, to hear his name screamed over and over again with that sweet voice. To see those too blue eyes cry from all the things Nori was able to do that no one else would ever know.

He moved faster, slamming himself down in a way Nori knew hurt, but Fili never shied away from a little pain. If anything, the young prince craved it. 

Nori held onto his hips but offered nothing else. Fili was in charge for this once. He spilled praise from his lips, telling Fili how absolutely perfect he was, how good he made him feel always.

“Nori!” Hardly above a whisper but Nori knew he could pull screams from that pretty mouth.

“So good Fili, you’re so good for me.”

“Nori please!”

He didn’t really know what he was asking for but it didn’t really matter. He ran his thumb over the rune he’d carved, digging harder than before.

Fili cried out, slamming himself down harder onto Nori’s cock.

“Harder sweetheart.” Nori pushed him. “Show papa what you want.”

Nori knew Fili preferred calling him papa when they were calming down after a hard scene, but there were times it slipped. Fili would blush bright red and Nori would smile and pull him closer, getting high off of how sweet he was.

Fili rode him harder, as fast as he could. His fingers dug hard into Nori’s chest, reveling in the fact that he’d be marking him too.

“I’m not giving you my hand sweetheart. You come untouched, do you hear me?”

Fili nodded. “Yes! Oh Nori yes I hear you!”

Nori knew Fili was gone when he tossed his head back again, unabashed. His hips moved uncontrollably, rising and falling for all he was worth, pleas slipping from his lips without a care in the world.

Fili positioned himself just right and soon enough he was screaming Nori’s name and tensing around him, coming hot across Nori’s chest.

Once Fili was done, Nori fucked into him hard and unchecked. His fingers dug hard into his skin and the wound he’d created, and before too long he was filling his husband, his name spilling from his mouth like the most sacred word he knew.

Fili collapsed against him, breathing hard and trying to compose himself.

Nori didn’t want the moment to end though. He flipped Fili until they were both on their sides and face to face.

“I love you.” Nori kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring what he'd missed for two long weeks.

Fili smiled, his fingers playing with the ends of Nori’s hair, still tied up high.

“I love you too.” He nuzzled I’m under Nori’s chin. “May I ask where you were this time.”

The spy hummed and held his prince tighter. “It got ugly sweetheart, I’d rather not talk about it."

Nori would sometimes tell Fili the stories but there were some he had to keep to himself. Fili never pushed but he would cling harder and demand that his husband relax more than usual on the days he just _couldn't_ share.

Nori kissed him quickly. “Got you a present though.”

Fili blushed as he always did. “Nori you know you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but it’s my way of letting you know I’m always thinking of you. I saw them at the market and all I could picture were your hands.” He smirked and kissed Fili's nose. “I paid for them, I promise.”

He is off the bed with a grace that still blew Fili away. It was still unnerving after so many years that a dwarf could move so silently.

He pulled a wrapped package from his coat. It was slim but when it was handed to him, Fili felt the weight and wondered how Fili had kept it hidden during his mission.

Fili held the wrapped package for a moment before sliding his fingers gently under the paper.

He opened the box and gasped. Beautiful twin blades sat inside, small so he could keep them hidden on him. The blades were sharper than most of his other ones, and had rigid points to tear instead of simply slicing.

The handles had runes carved into them, protection and the one for “love” which Fili realized was what Nori had cut into his hip. There were tiny sapphires as well, not enough to be overly flashy but enough to catch the light when they were sheathed. Nori knew those had always been Fili's favorite gems.

“They are beautiful, thank you Nori.”

Nori smiled and climbed back into the bed, pulling Fili back against his chest.

“Have you already spoken to Thorin?”

“Yeah, stopped there first. He’s all filled in and now I have nothing to do aside from keep you too busy to attend any meetings for at least two days.”

Fili laughed. “I won’t argue with that.” He ran his fingers down Nori’s spine, reacquainting himself with each scar, checking for new ones. He frowned when he found a cut across his lower back, scabbed over but not yet scarred.

He frowned and looked pointedly at his husband.

Nori sighed. "I told you, it got ugly. I'm fine though, it wasn't deep."

"What happened to him?"

Nori's eyes darkened and he smiled like a shark. "That is not a story I'll be telling you, my sweet, sweet prince."

Fili glared at him and manhandled him until Nori was on his stomach and Fili was sitting astride his hips again. 

Fili rubbed from Nori’s neck down and back up until the tension started to leave his body. Fili always enjoyed watching him finally relax, finally let his walls back down because he was safely at home.

He knew Nori never gave anyone his back and his chest felt warm knowing that Nori trusted him so completely that he not only gave his back willingly, but he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Fili kissed a trail down his neck, between his shoulders, over his spine until he reached the cut. He kissed around it gently, hands braced on either side of Nori’s hips.

Fili nipped at the skin and nuzzled low on his back, letting his hands wander up Nori’s sides.

Nori stirred under him. “Trying to start something again?”

Fili laughed against Nori’s skin. “No, just trying to take care of you.”

Nori hummed into the pillow and let Fili continue on. He knew exactly how to touch him to have him melting into a puddle. No one had ever touched Nori like that.

Once Fili decided Nori was relaxed enough, he moved back up beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

He worked his fingers through the auburn hair he loved so much, undoing the braids gently, working through knots. He smiled when it was all free, spilling down Nori’s back and across Fili's chest. He wished it would be possible for Nori to always wear it down but part of him, a dark possessive part loved that it was just for him to see.

No one else would ever know how absolutely perfect Nori looked when it was down and he was unguarded. Vulnerability suited him and Fili burned knowing it was all for him.

“Are you going to sleep or are you just going to stare at me all night?” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

Fili laughed and readjusted himself to get comfortable. He kissed Nori’s shoulder, the spot where he had Fili's name tattooed, and closed his eyes.

Their lives weren’t always easy, there were days their jobs kept them from each other longer than they’d like. But they always came back, they always found each other again.

The steady beat of Nori’s heart against Fili's chest grounded him. He smiled to himself. Nori was home, solid against him radiating love and protection.

Fili never would have imagined his life turning out this way, that the thief who’d broken into his room and stolen his circlet all those years ago would become his husband, the very thing Fili drew strength from.

He shook his head and kissed Nori’s shoulder again before letting the steady beat of Nori’s heart lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it ☻


End file.
